


Beautiful Christmas Time

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Reader Scenes [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Gender-neutral Reader, Happy, Kind Of Alternate Universe I Think, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine preparing Christmas for the boys with Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Beautiful Christmas Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517458) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> English isn't my mother tongue, so if you find mistakes or anything, just let me know. Also tell me what you think about this if you want to.  
> Hope you enjoy, and wish you a wonderful Christmas! :)

You got off of the car and stepped around it. “Charlie? Did you get what I asked you for?” you wanted to know.  
The woman looked up from the trunk, where you two had put the shopping bags in, as soon as you had finished your shopping tour, after Charlie had picked you up from your own home, because you still didn't live in the bunker. “The books?” She grinned. “Of course I did. What do you think of me?”  
You laughed. “And, what do you think? Will the boys like it?”  
She nodded. “Sure.” There was a little pause. “Even though they won't know.”  
You shrugged. “Probably. So the books are here?”  
“They got delivered around midday, and I already put them in the bunker,” she explained. She had managed to drum the boys off of the bunker, and had explained they weren't allowed to come back before the next morning.  
“And did you delete the stories from the Internet?” you continued asking.  
She grinned. “Was a cakewalk.”  
Then she gave you the bags, and opened the doors to the bunker; let you two in from your shopping tour. You stunned when you saw what was in there: Almost every single spot was full of books. “So … this is every single Supernatural book that ever existed?”  
She nodded and you could see how proud she was of herself. With great justice, if someone asked you. “Yep. I didn't forget anything.” She looked around and sighed. “Now let's finish and then see how the boys will react when they return to the bunker in the morning.”  
You nodded. “Yes. That's the plan. Wish you a merry Christmas, Charlie.”  
“Same to you.” She pulled you into a hug.


End file.
